The lost girl!
by Blood fall901
Summary: Lyra is lost in a void of darkness and dreams upon falling into storybrook can she outwit the boy in her dreams and regain her memories in time for an epic adventure to neverland! This story starts where Henry get taken to neverland.
1. The lost girl

Enjoy :)

 **chapter 1 - The lost girl**

Lyra story has been told numerous times she was the girl who died and lived. Her life had been swallowed by a void of never endless darkness and there in the mist of the murky dark she saw an emerald green eyed boy wickedly smiling at her. The earth seemed to swallow her whole till the point of no return.

lyra awoke in a strange land walking out of the forest she came across a sign that read.

"welcome to storybrook"

"what dose this mean"? she thought.

The night was pitch black not a single soul in sight Lyra was looking for a place to rest an unusual looking building a clock tower cached Lyra eye. Lyra decided to rest inside the clock tower and fell in to a deep slumber.

"hello wake up who are you"? two muffled voices said.

Slowly Lyra stirred from her sleep an awoke with a start.

"Hi my names Lyra" she replied.

"How did you get here"? The blonde woman asked. "By the way my name is Emma and this is my mom snow" she added.

Lyra told them she didn't have the any idea the last hours had been a blur for her. Emma and Snow hoped Mr gold could help Lyra remember her memories and they suddenly set of to find him .

Arriving at Mr gold shop Emma , Snow and Lyra ran inside.

"Gold we need your help" pleaded Emma.

"what is it dearie"? he replied

"Lyra has lost her memories we where hoping you could help" Emma said.

mr gold gave Lyra a memory potion.

"Drink it when to are about to go to bed" Gold said.

Back in the open air Lyra was bewildered with the sights she could see. Lots of hours had passed it was soon becoming dark and Lyra had no clue of where to go or do. Emma and snow was discussing of options for the little girl 10 minutes passed and they both had come to a conclusion.

"you may come back to mine and sleep on the sofa if you like" said Snow.

"sure that would be nice" replied Lyra.

Arriving back at Snow's all Lyra could think about as sleeping she wanted to remember who she was. Lyra quickly swallowed the potion and fell into a deep sleep.

Lyra sleep was disturbed a dark figure lurks in the back of Lyra mind.

"who are you"? Lyra shouted a the black figure.

A boy emerged with green eyes.

"All will be revealed" he said.

A Shadow flew forward consuming Lyra she let out a loud scream! It echoed down the halls.

Emma came running down the hall with Snow.

"Are you ok" Snow asked.

"yes I just had a bad dream" Lyra replied. " I going to go back to sleep"

Before she can could finish the sentence Lyra had fallen to sleep.

Emma and Snow was feeling very worried as they left the sleeping girl.


	2. second star to the right part 1

Enjoy ;)

Lyra awoke to the sound of chatty voices ; loud bangs of pots she wondered to the kitchen for breakfast.

"How are you feeling" Emma asked.

"fine" lied Lyra.

Still feeling tired from the previous night Lyra sat down to eat breakfast After finishing a healthy breakfast Lyra needed some fresh air to process last night mysterious dream she quickly got up and left Snow's house for a small walk. Emma who had a sneaky suspicion that Lyra was lying to her wanted to follow her.

"mom I am going to make sure Lyras ok" Emma told her mom.

"ok" replied Snow.

Emma quickly followed Lyra.

"hey kid wait up" shouted Emma. "I know you lied to me what up"

"oh nothing" Lyra replied.

"Lyra you can tell me I won't tell nobody" Emma pointed out.

"Ok I keep geting the same nightmare" Lyra told Emma. but before Emma could reply Lyra had continued to walk Down the road until she came to Mr. Gold 's shop she hoped that he could help by blocking her nightmare.

lyra carefully opend the shop door and slowly walked inside and was greeted by rumple.

"Hello dearie what can I help you with" he asked.

"I keep having the same nightmare" relied Lyra "I was hoping you could help"

"Sure dear I will give you some stronger magic that will overcome this issue no charge" he replied smiling a wicked smirk.

lyra was running back to Snow's house clutching the bottle of potion as Lyra approached the door a frantic looking Snow and David had greeted her. They both ran back inside to Regina who to Lyras amazement was laying stone cold in bed... Suddenly Regina awoke t surprised to see Snow watching over her.

"You saved me" said Regina.

"Of course we could not just leave you there" replied Snow.

"what has happened" Lyra asked.

"Two people from outside storybrook had their heart set on killing Regina" replied David.

Regina whom had been frantically searching had stopped and announced loudly.

"So they still have it" Regina shouted.

"Still have what" snow asked.

"A trigger that can destroy storybrook replied Regina.

"why was you carrying it around for" ask Snow.

"she was going to destroy us Snow" replied Lyra.

"I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the enchanted forest" explained Regina.

"And kill us all in the process" shouted snow.

"You where going to do the Same to me" she replied. Now Let discuss a more depressing issue that the fact I no longer control the trigger" a worried and angry Regina said ...

next chapter ... The Heroes Will be adventuring to neverland and I wonder why rumple did not charge Lyra for the spells stay tuned to find out ;)


	3. second star to the right part 2

Enjoy ;) Sorry for the long wait for chapter 3 been so busy haven't had time to update.

Snow, David and Lyra left the room to a now fast a sleep Regina. After a well deserved rest Regina to get up out of bed. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Emma, Snow,David and Henry accompanied by Lyra.

"Henry" cried Regina.

As she ran up to hug him. All of sudden the earth began to shake.

"Regina is that" Emma began to say.

"Yea the diamond Was activated" replied Regina.

"Does that mean we are all going to die"? Lyra asked.

"No!" Interrupted Regina. "You and Henry was born here so you will survive".

The truth was that Lyra could not remember any of her past life or if she had any family the only thing she could remember was the ghostly shadow hat kept in her dreams.

Emma told Snow to take Henry and Lyra to round up the citizens of storybrook suddenly hook bounded though the door.

David with one mighty punch with his gun Hook nose started to bleed.

"That for the last time we met" David said. "now tell us why you are here before I use something else than my gun" He shouted.

"killing me is a bit stupid seen as we are all going to die" Hook replied.

"no thanks to you" Lyra butted in. " Regina just told us you where working with Tamara and Gregg to get your revenge on rumple"

" That was before I was told I would have to die to get it" replied Hook.

"we don't have time for this we have bigger issues" Emma added.

"which is why I am here staring death in the face has mad me realise if there is one thing more than my revenge is my life" "I can help you find Tamara and Gregg" He added.

"how do we know we can trust him?" Lyra asked.

"If he doses anything I will shoot him myself" smiled David.

And with that everybody was heading to leave when Regina shouted "Henry wait".

"I am sorry for everything that happened I tried to be the person you wanted me to be and I failed I just wanted you to know I love you" emotional said Regina.

Henry hug Regina and with that everybody left.

Down in the mines Regina and Emma was hunting for the diamond.

"Is it just me or is the oxygen getting finer" asked Emma.

"It not the oxygen but the magic" replied Regina.

They soon came across the diamond Regina new she would have to give up her life in order to safe the town from total destruction.

"It won't be long now until we have the magic beans" Emma told Regina.

"It going to require all the strength I have" Regina replied.

"Your not coming with us are you that why you said goodbye to Henry" worried Emma said.

"He knows I love him doesn't he" Regina asked.

"no they has to be another way" Emma said.

"no they isn't just tell Henry in the end I did the right thing" Regina exclaimed.

As Emma turned away she said "Regina".

A bright blue light shot up an was pulling Regina magic she was in pain Emma stood there looking powerless to do any thing a few moments later Snow, David, Henry and Lyra arrived Emma was becoming restless pulled out the courage hugged her parent and placed her hands over the diamond while Lyra and Henry hid. A massive explosion the diamond was defused.

"Emma" a worried Snow said.

Emma and Regina had indeed stoped the diamond from doing damage to storybrook.

"we did it" Regina said.

"yes we did isn't that right kids" Emma said.

Lyra and Henry did not reply Henry's bag was discovered by Emma first.

"what is it Emma?" asked Snow.

"They took them Gregg and Tamara took them" Emma worriedly replied.

At the docks Lyra had been knock out and was bleeding near the head and Henry had no strength to struggle he was too confused.

Some how Snow, David, Regina and Emma manage to track down Henry and Lyra running at super fast speed Emma shouted Henry name at that moment Lyra woke up and tried to escape struggling Gregg knocked her out again and pulled them both in to the portal Lyra last minutes was consumed by the same black figure.

Lyra awoke to a strange Jungle like island she could see Henry who had passed out as he jump through the portal laying on the ground Also there two captors stood watching them like harks she decided to lay still hoping that Emma or Regina might save them in time.

Thanks for reading ;)


	4. Heart of the truest believer

Hi Enjoy ;)

Henry had eventually woken up to see lyra laying next to him he thought she was unconscious but to his surprise Lyra was not in fact she was fully awake her bleeding head had healed and she was feeling better meanwhile...

"Is that it?!" Emma asked.

"Aye, neverland" he replied.

Emma, David, Snow, Mr Gold and Regina had made it to neverland with more determination as ever vowing to save Henry and Lyra.

Back on shore Lyra had singled to Hernry to run but a giant hand had pulled them both back.

"Slow down, pals. You got nowhere to go" Greg said.

"It doesn't matter my mom is coming for me. Both of them! Henry exlaimed.

"Yeah" Lyra shouted encouraging Henry.

"Let go" Greg singled to Tamara. "Walk" he shouted.

Back at the ship Mr. Gold was getting restless he quickly got changed so he could magic himself onto the island.

"I'm going to get Henry" he anounced.

"I thought we was going to stick together" replied Emma.

But before Emma could finish Mr. Gold had vanished.

Back at the island. In a clearing in the jungle, Greg had started a fire.

"Are we making s'mores?" Sarcastically asked Lyra.

"No" Greg shouted back pating his hands.

"Help us build a smoke single by helping me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know we are here" Greg commanded Henry and Lyra.

Suddenly a noise rustling of the leaves.

"who are you?" Greg asked the young boy.

"We're the home office welcome to neverland" explained Felix. "We are lost boy's".

"Now hand over the boy and the girl. Hand them over!" Shouted Felix.

"Not until you tell us the plan for getting home" pointed out Tamara.

"Your not getting home" replied Felix.

"Than your not getting the boy and girl" Greg told Felix.

"of course we are" replied Felix.

And with that a shadow flew down and viciously ripped Greg shadow killing him!

"Run!" Shouted Tamara.

Running an arrow whizzed past striking Tamara in the back. The adrenaline increasing Henry and Lyra as they try to lose the lost boys with much fail they both tripped a hooded boy quickly pulled them out of their dangerous trail Onto a new one.

"Come on" whispered the hooded boy.

They had all lost the lost boys.

"Thanks" said Lyra.

Something about the boy seem familiar Lyra just did not now why just yet and why she felt such peace with him.

"We must be careful pan and his forces are in tune with every inch of this island" said the hooded boy.

"Are you a lost boy?" Asked Lyra. "Because if you are I swear"

"I was" replied the hooded boy. "Now there after me too".

"How? What happened?" Asked Henry.

"No time keep moving come on" was the only reply the hooded boy could give.

Also on the island Mr. Gold had tracked down Tamara who to some miracle was alive he showed no mercy and ripped her heart out and crushing it now he had some idea where is grandson was.

Henry and Lyra and the hooded boy raced against time for the lost boys where gaining.

"They're getting closer" shouted Lyra.

"Hurry run" replied the hooded boy.

suddenly an arrow wizzed past nearly catching them.

"Quick they know about the caves. We have to go this way" shouted the hooded boy.

Hideing in the forest.

"Where'd he go?" A lost boy shouted from the distance.

"I think we have lost them" said the hooded boy.

" Okay, can we rest for minute?" Both Henry and Lyra said at the same time.

"You're both new. Did the shadow take you too?" Asked hooded boy.

"No. We where kidnapped by someone who works for pan" said Henry.

"I'm sorry. If he sent for you he wants you. And if pan want you, he will get you. Replied the hooded boy.

Chills ran down Lyra's spine and she did not have a good feeling about it it was like the mysterious shadow in her nightmare was laughing at her.

"Why does pan want you?" Asked Henry.

"I stole pixie dust from him. I thought I could use it to get home but it useless" replied the hooded boy.

"Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me and you could come with us" Henry told him.

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family actually was coming for them?" The hooded boy told Henry "And what about you?" The hooded boy asked Lyra.

"I have no family so I do care I'm just watching Henry to make sure he safe I don care what happens to me okay" replied Lyra.

"My family is different. We always find each other" Henry added.

"You better hope not or else pan will will rip their shadows in to oblivion" replied the hooded boy. "There's a place I know not far from here where we can hide from the lost boy's" added the hooded boy.

"Then what are we waiting for idiot? Lead the way" Lyra angrily replied.

meanwhile Emma, Snow, David, Hook and Regina eventually landed on shore.

"What the plan?" Asked Regina.

"We need to work together no magic or at each other's throats. I was wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe not just I'm magic in each other" replied Emma.

"You want us all to be friends? After all the past?" Asked Regina.

"No I don't expected that just use all th pe skills we have whether we can stomach them or not" replied Emma

"And what is your skills?" Ask Regina sarcastically.

"I'm a mother, and now your leader. So either help me or get out of my way!" Shouted back Emma.

Saying that Emma drew her weapon and stormed into the forest her parents followed along with hook and eventually Regina.

At the caves Henry had persuaded Lyra and the hooded boy to fly over the trees in to a clearing by using the pixie dust.

"See! If you believe, anything is possible" Henry said.

"You couldn't be more right, Henry" The hooded boy replied.

"How do you know his name? He never told you" asked Lyra.

"Lets make it a game, a puzzle to solve" replied the hooded boy.

"You lied to us. You are a lost boy. You work for pan tell us the truth now!" Shouted Lyra.

"Not exactly. I am Peter pan" the hooded boy replied.

"Why did you bring us here?" Asked Henry.

"For quite some time, I've sought out something extremely important" said pan.

"What?" Asked Henry.

"The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, Henry and jumped off the cliff. You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart" replied pan.

"Why do you want me?" Asked Lyra.

"To bring back your memories of me and neverland you will soon like this place and will want to stay here of ever both of you" replied pan.

Pan knocked and singled to the lost boys to join them doing so he drew out his knife.

"Come on, boys and girl! Let's play!" Commanded Pan.

Thanks for reading this is one of my longest chapters yet ;)


End file.
